


I don't like Mondays...

by Charles_Rockafellor



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: F/M, Katagaria, Paranormal Romance, naiad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: Zorn Umikros struggles to remain sane against the slings and arrows of an outrageous morning for his belovèd Daphnitsa.𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Kudos: 1
Collections: Icewall, Love and romance





	I don't like Mondays...

Zorn Umikros rolled over in bed, burying his head in a futile attempt to hide from the day. Daylight appeared through a crack in the curtain, creeping downward along the wall, threatening to pierce the sanctity of his warm nest.

A Katagaria, he slept in his natural form, as a panther, his sleek fur affording him all the warmth that he might need – but it was ever so much more cozy beneath a thick comforter than to merely curl up on the bed.

He growled as the light edged still closer.

Beside him, his mate Daphne stirred. This quieted him, stilling the rage that he held for the world.

He gazed upon her perfect skin, her soft features beautiful in every way. She was a Naïád, and loved by Apollo. That she should have found him to be a suitable mate never ceased to amaze him.

Apollo's rays found her, and her eyes clenched tight against his insufferable brightness.

“Make it go away...!” she groaned.

Returning to human form, Zorn prowled to the drapes, shutting them tight against the invasive morning.

The Peltiers' abode offered shelter and sanctuary, but even they couldn't stave the flow of time.

Where was the coffee? How did the damned stuff manage to hide itself someplace new every single morning?

Another groan emanated from the bed.

“Is the coffee ready?”

_Sheiße!_

“Almost, Daphnitsa, agápi mou...”

Fumbling through the cabinets and drawers, he finally found the coffee. It was in the freezer. He ground his teeth as he uttered a silent curse upon the Domovoi.

“Any coffee yet...?”

“Just about done, mein leibchen...”

His follicles prickled as waves of irritation swept forth from the bedroom. In her drowsy state, Daphne's temperamental nature coupled strongly with her empathy, which could be a boon when in the throes of passion, but often lent a certain volatility to times like these.

_Now where in every hell had the coffee pot gotten to?!?_

“Maláka!”

“Everything alright?” Daphne called from the bathroom.

“...oh ja, ja, as good as a Daimon's day at the beach...” he muttered.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing, gliko mou...” he replied as he eyed the faucet.

His nemesis sat there. Glistening, wet, never pouring in the same direction twice.

He sighed. There was nothing for it.

Turning the tap, he was sprayed promptly in the face by the obstreperous beast. Baring his teeth, he growled it into submission. For once it understood that he was in no mood to be trifled with.

“Still no coffee?” Daphne asked as she entered the room.

Exasperated and panicked, he pointed desperately at the refrigerator, waving the coffee pot haphazardly at the sink and counter top in general as a drop of water slid from his nose.

“Whatever shall I do with you, agapiméni?” she wondered as she leaned up on the tips of her feet to lick his chin.

The growl that he let forth this time had nothing to do with coffee or infuriating plumbing fixtures.

“Maybe later, if you're good,” she said, smiling and giving him a wink, “now give me caffeine before I boil the bayou.”

Before he could take a single further step in the herculean task of the morning coffee, a rumble burst through every surface of the room, centered on the floor. Exchanging a sharp glance, they drew the same conclusion immediately.

“Lamina!” he growled, as they bolted for the door in a rush to reinforce whoever was on guard duty downstairs.

**O ~~~ O**


End file.
